harry potter slytherin love 4 Goblet Of Fire
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry and the golden crew are back and ready to tackle what the forth year has in store for them. they go to the quiditch world cup and are introduced to the tri-wizard torniment Harry and three other students Have to go through hell in three exstreamley dangerous tasks and see how Harry handles the return of the dark lord Voldemort and the deaths his army has done.
1. the death of Lord and Lady Greengrass

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 1: death of Lord and Lady Greengrass**

Since the last year of Hogwarts had ended Daphne Greengrass had been staying at Potter manor with her fiance Harry Potter and his family Mac, James and Lily. A month had been and the exam results had come by owl post but Daphne had also received a letter from the ministry of magic. When Daphne opened the letter she had dropped the glass of orange juice she had been drinking and dropped to her knees just as Harry ran and got the glass before it shattered he sat beside Daphne and asked her what had her so upset so Daphne handed him the letter and he read it out loud.

 _Dear Miss Greengrass_

 _we are here to inform you that Lord and Lady Greengrass have been murdered by death eaters and that your younger sister is on her way to you by the floo network. We are truly sorry for your loss and that we will help you in any way we can to support you and your sister in any way we can. We have caught the death eaters responsible and are sending them to Azkaban they were Amanda Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe Sr and Gregory Goyle Sr. the funeral will be on the twenty second of this month and then you may go to gringots for your parents last will and testimony note that the following families will be there The Potters, The Black's, The Malfoy's and The Davis and The Nott families you may invite them to the funeral as well._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE._

After Harry read the letter Astoria came running in and ran to Daphne both Greengrass sisters were crying and once they finished they fell asleep so Harry picked up Daphne while Mac picked up Astoria and took them to their room Harry placed Daphne on her bed in his and her room while Mac placed Astoria on the bed across from her own in her room. While both Greengrass sisters slept Harry and Mac called Theo, Tracey, Draco, Emma, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George and told them to get over to Potter manor right away without any hesitation. Within five minutes the rest of the golden crew had come out of the floo network and Tracey ran to find Astoria. When Tracey found Astoria on a bed in Mac's room she ran over and laid next to her girlfriend and held her tight she could feel her tears rolling down her face so she turned Astoria over and just stayed with her in the bed comforting her young third year girlfriend.

Harry went to check on Daphne and noticed that she had woken up so he told her that the rest of the crew were her to see her and Astoria. When Harry and Daphne went to Mac's door they entered the room and saw Tracey cuddling Astoria while she cried on her shoulder. Daphne knew her sister was in good hands so she and Harry left to go see their friends. When Daphne got down stairs she had words of condolences from her friends her Hogwarts Family and that made her Happy so she invited everyone to the funeral to be there for her and Astoria and for support. Before the golden crew left Astoria and Tracey came down and sat down next to each other. When James and Lily saw all the kids Lily asked if anyone wanted some lunch so the golden crew said "yes" in unison and so the House elf chef Poppy set to work on a big Lunch for the Potter's and the rest of their guest.

After Lunch Tracey asked if she could be with her Girlfriend to help comfort her and make sure nothing happens to her so James said "Of course miss Davis i will let your parents know" so James set on letting Lord and Lady Davis know about Tracey staying over for the rest of the Summer and for her to have her Hogwarts thing ready and new uniforms will be bought and other accessories she would need. After the fire call James went back into the dining room and told Tracey that she is staying for the rest of Summer and that her parents will meet them in Diagon alley on the day of the will reading. Draco grabbed Harry and took him to his room to talk about a certain thing that was coming up before the Holidays finish and Harry told him that his dad had gotten loads of tickets for Harry and his friends and their parents Draco was beaming and then they both went down and Harry went to Daphne and kissed her then Draco and Hermione went back to Malfoy manor while Ron, Fred and George went back to the burrow. During the rest of the day Harry and Daphne was up in their room on Harry's bed kissing while Tracey and Astoria were in Mac's room on her bed doing the same thing and Mac was with her parents shopping for the food for the evenings meal.

While Harry's family was out there was an exploshion outside and Harry stopped Kissing Daphne and ran to his window and told Daphne to call aurors right away while he goes outside to sort out the death eaters. Daphne saw the seriousness in her boyfriends eyes and ran and called the auror department and while Harry was outside twelve aurors showed up and saw how valiant Harry was fighting and then they joined in while one death eater saw Harry vulnerable he shot the cruciatus curse at him and Harry fell to the ground in seconds screaming for it to end. Meanwhile in the shopping centre Mac saw what was going off and then collapsed screaming asking for the touchuring to stop and when the curse lifted from Harry Mac told her parents that death eaters were at Potter manor and aurors are there but Harry is hurt bad and in too much pain to bare any more. After hearing what was said James and Lily got all the food they needed and then side along apperated to Potter manor and saw the last of the death eaters taken away by the aurors and they asked where Harry was and a dark man named Kingsley told them that he was in his room with Daphne but Harry is unconscious and very weak but he fought very well to protect his family home and the three girls in it.


	2. the funeral

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 2: The funeral**

It had been twenty two days since the murder of Cyril and Saarinena Greengrass and today was the day of their funeral and will reading. Daphne was sat in Her's and Harry's room in her Black dress while Harry was in his Black dress robes for the funeral the rest of the children were in their respectable robes and the head of each House was wearing their house robes to show which lords and ladies and heirs were here, When the golden crew arrived they look rather tidy for the upcoming event and so they were seated. At the front was Harry and Daphne Tracey and Astoria and the Potter parents behind them was Hermione and Draco Ron and Mac the Malfoy lord and lady and then the weasley twins Fred and George then the Nott and Davis then Sirius and Remus. During the burial the James, Lucius, Sirius and mason Davis had to use their wand to place both lady and lord Greengrass in the same grave and have the soil placed on top of them during this part both Daphne and Astoria cried into the shoulder of their partners Harry and Tracey.

After the funeral the Greegrass sister and the following families Potter, Davis, Black, malfoy and Nott was at gringots to hear the last will and testimony on Cyril and Saarinena Greengrass and so they were called in by Ragnog the manager of the will's of the dead. When the voices of Lord and Lady Greengrass came from the will it said

 _This is the last will and testimony of Lord cyril and Lady Saarinena Greengrass_

 _First to our two beautiful daughters Daphne and Astoria we leave you both a forth of what we own a fourth of out estates and and the Ladyship of Greengrass goes to Daphne while the Ladyship of Penelope goes to you Astoria and next to the betrothed and soul bond of my daughter Daphne Harry James Potter we give you a forth of our riches and estates and hope you look after our daughter well we also give you Lordship of house Greengrass and next to Tracey who has made my little Astoria happy we give you Lord/Lady Penelope since you area women and you also have a forth of what we have and estates and too our friends the Potters we want you to take care of our Girls as we would have if anything happened to you and to the Malfoy's you may have what you wish from Greengrass manor and to the Davis family we give you Greengrass manor its self and finally to the Nott family we give you one of the Greengrass beaches may you have fun in the sun_

 _this is the last will and testimony of Lord and Lady Greengrass._

After the wills were read the Greengrass sister went back home to Potter manor and Daphne went to Her's and Harry's room with Harry and they both changed while Tracey, Astoria and Mac went to Mac and Astoria's room to change. When every one was changed the kids headed down stairs for a bite to eat and then went out to play a small two on two quiditch while Astoria was reffing the match. Half way through the match Harry blacked out and saw something from the dark lord meeting with wormtail and a strange man meanwhile after Harry fell of his broom from a height of three hundred feat Daphne screamed and saw her boyfriend shake violently as if he was held under the torture curse its self and when Mac saw a strange man with a wand at Harry she mentioned that it was the cruciartis curse and they rushed him to his room without causeng the parents to look and Daphne stayed with Harry while the effects of the torture curse wore off and he was back to his full strength again.


	3. The quiditch world cup

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 3: The quiditch world cup**

After the death eater attack at Potter manor Harry had been in his room healing his broken ribs and was laying down with Daphne right next to him. James and Lily had called in Severus Snape to bring mend a bone potion so the healing would work quicker and so Harry was no longer in pain so Severus agreed and brought the potion that would help the young Lord and prodigy. After helping Harry Severus gave him a dreamless sleep potion to help him rest until dinner time so after Harry fell asleep Daphne next to him while he fell into a peaceful rest. Five minutes till dinner Harry woke up with a start he was sweating and for the first time in years his scar was bleeding he felt the pain he felt when the dark lord was alive in the back of the head of professor quirrell. After hearing Harry screaming Daphne woke up and saw the blood and screamed for James and Lily to come and see what is happening to Harry.

When James and Lily ran to the room they saw the pain in Harry's eyes and and saw the blood from his head James was sacred but he had to stun his son so his mother could clean up the blood and ask what had caused Harry to scream and his scar to start bleeding. After cleaning her sons head Lily enervated Harry and gave him a calming draught and asked him what was wrong so Harry went into detail about what he saw about how an elderly man went into Riddle manor and saw Wormtail Voldemort and a strange man that he didn't recognise and that they were talking about Resurrection of the dark lord and that they need Harry to help with the plan. Lily and James gasped at what was said and Daphne had tears coming down her face and she was worried and scared that her boyfriend may be in danger and she feared for his life.

The day after Harry had his vision Daphne, Mac, Tracey and Astoria left Harry in his room sound asleep with an alarm to notify them when he wakes up so the group of four girls went to the fireplace and called every member of the Golden Crew to come help with Harry and his vision. Two hours later the group has assembled and stated the meeting on how to help the new leader of the light and help him see how it will not come to happen. Before Daphne could continue the meeting the alarms to Harry's room went of but it was not the alarm to tell them that he is awake but being taken so the golden crew rushed and saw the man who was trying to kidnap the boy who lived and noticed that the intruder had the dark mark and had cast a long acting torturous curse that had Harry twitching in pain and so James and Sirius who were looking after the kids rushed in and shot four stunners and a jelly leg jinx at the death eater and then they removed the mask of their dark guest and saw that it was their old friend Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had a murderous gaze in his eyes and asked for the counter curse to the spell Wormtail placed Harry under but Peter wouldn't budge so James and Sirius took Peter to the ministry and had him put under the dementors kiss and when they returned back to Potter manor both men smelt burning from Harry's room and went their just to see Harry being reborn from the ashes of his phoenix form and back to himself.

Three days had passed and it was the day that the Potter, Malfoy, Black families plus Remus and the golden crew's trip to the quiditch world cup. Upon arriving at the tent that the kids were sharing did the adults meet Arthur Weasley who asked Ron, Fred and George to stay in the Weasley tent This had Ron look upset until Mac walked up to him and said "Ron dear i wouldn't mind joining you if its OK with my mum and dad" so she looked and James and Lily and they both said that it was OK just as long as nothing happens this made Ron blush crimson red and it made Mac smile as she kissed her boyfriend and then the Weasley's plus Mac went to the Weasley tent and settled down Ron and Mac share a room while Fred and George shared and then that left Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley to share and it was all quiet. Over in Harry's tent Harry and Daphne were sharing a double bed just like Draco and Hermione and Tracey and Astoria since the children could be trusted Bellatrix and Sirius were invited to stay with the Malfoy's at their tent and Remus was sharing with Lily and James.

It was three hours till the match's started to begin so all the kids went out looking at all the wonderful things that was around and Daphne saw a Hogwarts quiditch team set of T-Shirts and so she went of and found the slytherin seeker Potter number 7 and bought it so she could show support during quiditch season to her boyfriend and soul mate. while Harry and Daphne were hanging out at the drink bar Ron and the others were at the snack area to buy food for the kids for lunch before the first match of England vs France witch everyone was excited for since the got Minister of magic box seats personally sent by the minister Cornelius Fudge himself. During lunch in Harry's tent Harry cooked an amazing Lasagna and home made garlic bread and asked Draco to help since Draco had a certain recipe for the bread and Harry had a certain ingredient he uses in his food. After the meal the adults popped in and could smell the amazing dish so James, Lily, Lucius and Narcissa looked at both Harry and Draco and saw the grin that both tried to hide an knew there was no food left.

When all the kids and adults left Harry's tent they all made their way to the stadium and met up with the minister of magic of England, Bulgaria and France and Harry knew how to speak bot foreign languages so he started a conversation about how well they think Victor Krum would do during the final match of Bulgaria and Ireland and then the match began and England had just scored against France to make it 10-0. Half way through the game England had scored up to 250 while France had score 240 and so the golden snitch had shown its self and both seekers were heading for it, When the England seeker caught the snitch he lowerd himself to the ground and walked up to his team and walked away with as win for the first time in thirty years.


	4. the death eaters attack

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 4: The death eater attack**

After watching Bulgaria lose to Ireland even though Victor Krum had caught the snitch Harry said goodbye to both the French and Bulgarian Minister and wished the minister of England a safe travel back to the ministry which all three minister said goodbye and hope to hear about his time in everyone returned to their tents Harry and Daphne was heading to their room when an explosion went off outside Harry being the man he was becoming told everyone to stay inside till he see's what is going off so everyone listened and stayed inside. When Harry returned he said "We got to regroup with everyone death eaters are attacking" this scared both Daphne and Astoria since the murder of their parents and so they all stayed close to Harry and started making their way to the Potter tent. On the way to the Potter ten Harry was separated from the group and so Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Tracey and Astoria were shouting his name only to get no answer.

Hours later the quiditch world cup area was left in ruins and not a sound was made until a man in a overly large trench coat walked out and cast "mosmaurder" and from the tip of his wand shot out a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. On the other side of the rubble Harry had woken up to a mess of what use to be the quiditch world cup, he looked shocked at the damage that the foul dark wizards had done to a wonderful event and the homes for the wizards watching. Just as Harry stood up the strange man caught sight of movement and started making his way towards Harry until the voice of children could be heared and so the man fled and Harry started making his way to the voices until he was hit by a blonde missile who turned out to be his fiance. Daphne Greengrass hugged her man thinking that she wouldn't see him again but was happy that he was found and could return back to civilisation where they belong. Just as the kids were about to leave twelve men came in and shouted "Stupefy" and before the spells could hit anyone in Harry's care he stood up and took the curses to his chest and fired them back at the casters and twelve ministry officials fell to the power of one Lord Hogwarts.

When the twelve ministry officials had woken up from their own stunner spells they walked over to the kids and tried to arrest them but James, Sirius, Remus and The rest of the adults stepped in and told the head of the group Barty Crouch Sr to back down that they attacked the kids first and that death eaters were the cause of the mess and so Barty stared at Harry and scared when the power from the boy flared up and made the ground shake. When Barty fell on his backside he looked at Harry and apologised for the miss understanding and let the big family go and then looked up to the sky where the famous dark mark was. When the morning came Harry and the golden crew walked through the street of diagon alley and headed towards gringots bank to get the money they needed for not just the school spell and potion books but also dress robes for a dance during the Christmas/Yule season this coming year. When the group entered the bank the head Lord Ragnok called Harry to talk about something his new due to his lord ship and was granted the title Lord black since Sirius has not got an heir and so he he gave up lordship and Gave it to his godson which Harry was happy about and so he left the office and told his group that he is now Lord Hogwarts, Black, Greengrass, Pevrell and was heir to the Potter lordship when his father passes it down and then he went to all of his vaults and took out over two thousand gallons three hundred sickles and forty knuts from each vault and also some extra spell books his ancestors had written and used to help their magic grow.

Once the group left the Bank they went straight to Madam Malkins robes for all ocations and got their Hogwarts robes and dress robes and then they set out to the apothecary for their potions equipment and then to Flourish and Blots book store to get their school books for the term and Harry went and picked up some food for his familiar Bella. After leaving the pet shop the group went to the quiditch store and purchased the latest broom the firebolt two thousand and one and the quiditch robes for their teams. Ron was talking about trying out for keeper since Oliver Wood had taught him and was hoping to join the team this year for a chance at victory which had the slytherin's in the group laugh. After finishing laughing Mac went to Ron and kissed him and told him that gryffindor would be lucky to have a great keeper and this made Ron happy.


	5. birthday letdown

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 5: Birthday letdown**

After the day in diagon alley Harry and Daphne were tired out and turned in for the night while Mac invited Ron, Draco and hermione and Astoria was with Tracey in their beds awaiting the Potter twins special day as it was the day they turned fourteen and what they didn't know was was in store for them when they wake up in the morning. The next morning Harry woke up alone and remembered Daphne next to him the night before but now was nowhere to be seen and he thought it was weird so he made his way down to Mac's room and woke up his sister who woke up in shock and did not see Ron with her or Tracey and Astoria in the room either so like every year Harry gave Mac her birthday card from him and Mac gave Harry's to him and they hugged and wished each other happy birthday. When both Harry and Mac got dressed they headed down stairs and saw only their parents so Harry asked "mum dad where is everyone?" James and lily looked at both their upset children and told them "they left something about getting ready for Hogwarts" both Harry and Mac looked down but James had a trick to make them happy or so he thought he said "Hey why don't we go and open your gifts and go out?" Mac and Harry still had the frowns on their faces and said "we'll open the gifts but were staying in" and so the Potter twins left their parents and opened up their gifts that came from their parents Sirius and Remus and noticed none was their from their friends so they went up to Harry's room and sat their thinking how things had changed over night and why no notes were left.

Later during the day James and Lily tried again in getting Harry and Mac to come out but they turned down the idea when both Harry and Mac said "just go away were not good enough for friends" and this had made the parents depressed and so both James and Lily went to the fireplace and called all of the golden crew and told them that the party was off and that Harry and Mac woke up all upset since the lot of them had left and that they wont even talk to both of them. This made all of the crew frown because of the thought of a surprise was something that the twins were not use to and the waking up alone thing was not good without leaving a note so the kids took everything down and sat in the homes they were in thinking on what went wrong during Harry and Mac's birthday.

Three days had passed and still Harry and Mac wore frowns on their faces and only came down for a drink or food and then went back upstairs. James and Lily were now getting worried thinking that their children was still upset caused them to get the people that meant anything to their kids now and so James went to the fire place and called Sirius and Remus and asked them to come over to Potter manor to help with the upset Harry and Mac. Within seconds both men had flooed through the floo network and they went to the kitchen where they caught Mac and Harry drinking butter beer and wishing their lives were different and getting more and more down at the things that happened on their birthday and wondered why their friends had left them both Remus and Sirius had no idea how they could help so they went to the living room and shook their heads towards James and Lily who now looked even more depressed.

After pondering in deep depression both Harry and Mac went back to Harry's room and Harry offered to help his twin become an animagus and so they began the training and then while Mac was searching her heart at the animal she would become she saw not just one but three one was a red haired wolf with brown eyes and the next was a phoenix and last was a Chinese firebolt dragon. Once Mac was back from her trance she told Harry what she saw and then both Harry and Mac walked downstairs to the living room in front of their parents and godfathers and went to the floo network and called out "ministry of magic" and with the green flames both Potter twins were gone and sat in the living room of Potter manor with shocked Looking faces sat James,Lily,Sirius and Remus.

While in the ministry Harry and Mac walked up to ministers office and the minister was shocked but happy to see his two favourite people and so he asked "What can i do for you today Mr and Miss potter?" so Harry and Mac told the minister that they need to be registered as animagus's and they were hoping it would lighten their moods so the minister decided to help his most trusted two young friends and got them registered before anyone else who was at the ministry for the same reason as both Harry and Mac. In the room Mac had her picture taken and then had to transform in to her first form as a red wolf and then back and then transformed in to the phoenix then back and then to herself and then her Chinese firebolt dragon form and back again and then her card was handed to her and she placed it safe in her pockets and waited for her twin. Harry them went in and had his picture taken and then it was his turn to trans form so he first turned into the basilisk then back then to a lion and then back then a raven and then back then he turned into a badger then he was bored of turning back so he kept transforming into he animals witch was a black wolf, phoenix, Hungarian horntail then his unicorn form and then back to himself and was handed his card and he did what Mac had done and placed it in his pocket. The minister was shown the cards and was shocked to see the Potter twins with more than one form especially Harry with a stunning eight forms and being four of the Hogwarts founders animal Cornelius had to ask Harry "Harry my boy may i ask you a question?" Harry replied "Yes sir" so Cornelius said "are you the founders heir and the now known Lord Hogwarts?" Harry nodded and then the minister said "well i guess we don't need the bored of governors then since you have the power my young friend" Harry nodded and headed back home with his sister and then they both went back to bed and slept.


	6. a new harry and mac

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 6: A new Harry and Mac**

August had gone bu pretty quick in Harry and Macs eyes and now they were heading back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. On the Platform of nine and three quarters Harry saw Daphne and tears filled his eyes and Mac saw Ron and she too had tears running down her face so both Potter twins rushed past the people they love and found the golden crew compartment and shrunk it to fit only two people and then Harry said a locking charm in parsletounge and it could only be opened from the inside of by another parslemouth. Outside the compartment the golden crew had just made it and tried to open the door but notice that they couldn't not even with the counter charm aloamora and the blind was down so Daphne and Ron couldn't see Harry and Mac and so they all went to a compartment and started talking about what they did and how wrong it was to not leave a note so Harry and Mac would not be so down.

When the train hit Hogsmeade station Harry and Mac unlocked the compartment door and shrunk their belongings and placed them in their robes and then transformed into their wolf forms and sprinted to the castle. Daphne and Ron saw both wolves and they notice specific features and shouted "Harry, Mac wait!" but all the wolves did was look back in an upset manner and carried on sprinting. Once at the castle Harry and Mac went to the founders common room and entered and spoke to the founders about changing the password to Harry&Mac and so the founders made it so and asked if the password should go to the other members of the golden crew but Harry said no and Salazar asked why and so the Potter twins went into detail about how their friends ditched them on their birthdays with out a not or an owl or personal apology and so the founders saw the sad looks on bot their faces and told both Harry and Mac that the belongings will be placed in their house common room and that Goric and Salazar would talk to the group in the gryffindor and Slytherin common room.

When Harry and Mac put their thing in the newly formed dorms for one they went to the great hall for the sorting. When the sorting was over most of the students went Slytherin and one end of the table had two occupants it was Harry and Mac and so nobody but the staff could talk to them Harry created a half dome near him and the rest of the students and this upset daphne to see her fiance in this sort of mind frame and it bothered Ron because he had found someone who actually loved him and now was not talking to him. At the staff table Headmistress McGonagal informed the school about hosing the Tri-Wizards touniment and that you had to be sixteen to enter half the school was shouting that it was not fair but they shut up after Harry transformed in to a lion and gave and all mighty roar then changed back into himself so the Headmistress could continue. When McGonagal was finished she looked at her god children and saw the down expressions and notified Severus to take both Harry and Mac aside to speak with them which he gladly did.

Outside the great hall Severus who was like and uncle to both Harry and Mac asked what was wrong since he saw the depressed expressions on their faces so Harry told him that the golden crew were staying at Potter manor since it was their fourteenth birthday which Severus then remembered and pulled out two big packages and cards which both Harry and Mac smiled and thanked Severus and they asked if they could return to the founders common room and Severus said yes and so the Potter twins left sprinting to the common room at a fast pace and they noticed that they were in tact with their wolf form since their speed was so great. When Severus re entered the great hall everyone noticed that both Harry and Mac was not with him and this worried the golden crew but when Severus Snape gave his famous unhappy look at every member they instantly knew what the Potter twins had said to the professor to make him angry at them since they knew Snape was like a protective uncle to them. When the feast ended the golden crew headed to the founders common room and gave the password they all knew but did not get to enter and just them Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin came into the portrait and told them to go to the Gryffindor and Slytherin common room and they will be in the portraits in there to explain why the Potters were upset and changed the password the golden crew knew what was coming and knew it was their fault.

When Ron, Fred, George and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room they noticed it was empty and so they went to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and he started to explain to the four young lions that Harry and Mac were upset with the way everyone left them on their birthday and that they didn't leave a note and then he asked what they were doing so they said they set up a surprise birthday party for them and that it was up to James to tell them but they guessed he didn't tell them and the same conversation was going off with Salazar and Daphne,Theo,Draco,Astoria and Tracey and the five slytherins told Salazar the same thing that the other members of the group told their founder. Once the two founder re entered the founders common room portrait they told the Potter twins what they had heared. Harry still depressed said " They still could have left us a note so we knew that they were gone doing something" and then the castle shook and everyone except Harry and Mac fell from their beds of sofas in their common room's and it woke Lady Hogwarts from her sleep and she asked what had Lord Hogwarts so upset and angry that he caused and earthquake inside of the school and so they re told the story of why they were upset and this made Lady Hogwarts upset and so she had both Potter twins go to bed to rest and she will sit with them at a new table just for the three of them until they feel that the golden crew could be trusted so both Harry and Mac went to bed and slept for they had a plan to become someone else they was going to become something else.


	7. messing with the golden crew

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 7: Messing with the golden crew**

As promised Lady Hogwarts had made a new table and sat with both Harry and Mac while they ate their breakfast. When the golden crew walked in they took their seats at their respected tables and noticed that their were no plates in their places so they went to a place where a plate was and when they sat the plate had gone and plates were placed in their first seat and so they kept moving until they had given up since everywhere they sat the plates kept going god knows where and when they all looked at Harry and Mac they saw the throne like chairs saying 'ICE KING' and 'ICE QUEEN' both Potter twins were wearing stone cold like faces and it scared the whole school their parents were now afraid of their children and so was the rest of the staff the only one who mainly knew was Severus Snape and he was on the good terms of both Harry and Mac and so he handed them their time tables for the term and they were grinning like mad since they had potions with the Gryffindors first and the grins scared each and every fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindors they were afraid of the new Potter twins and what they were up to and Snape knew and was not bothered since people from his own house and gryffindor who were supposed friends of the two hurt them he was going to let them both Get payback on the responsible ones.

After breakfast Harry and Mac walked out of the great hall after changing the golden crews pumpkin juice into moose piss which they all spat out and the Potter twins were laughing as was professor Snape. Harry and Mac made it to the cold dark dungeon potion classroom and was the first ones there so they took a seat at the front and sat next to each other since they had a diabolical plan to mess with the potions of the ones who upset them. When rest of the class walked in they noticed that cauldrons and ingredients were laid out on the table ready for them to start and so the class started on the wolfs bane potion and only Harry and Mac knew how to make them explode so as the Potter twins worked on their own they kept eyes on each of the forth year members of the golden crew and secretly without being noticed running at a speed nobody could see they were dropping some of the wrong ingredients in the cauldron and Ron's was the first to explode followed by Hermione's then Tracey's Then Theo's to Draco and then Daphne they had no idea who was doing it and saw that Harry and Mac was still working and Snape walked round each explosion and said to the members of the class that they should go see Madam Pomfrey before the potion gives them damage to their eyes or what ever it hit so the six students walked out together still trying to figure out who had sabotaged their potions.

When class ended Harry and Mac handed a perfectly made potion and told Severus that they still have loads left so if it was OK to give it to Remus and so Severus let them bottle it up and label it Lupin. When both of them left the classroom they went and found Remus and both Gave him over two years worth of wolfs bane which he was happy about and he hugged his godson and goddaughter and then both headed to herbology with the ravenclaw students and since nobody in ravenclaw was part of the golden crew nothing bad happened and the four forth year slytherins never showed up but Harry and Mac made two hundred points for Slytherin alone and the ravens were shocked that two snakes knew more than them and so they asked if it was OK to study with them during break which Harry said yes too and so the ravens and the two Potters walked to the founders common room and started on their homework and was finished within the hour and then had some spare time to get some lunch and so they headed to the great hall and everyone was shocked to see all the forth year ravens with the new versions of Harrison and Mackenzie Potter and they went straight up to the staff table and handed their work to professor sprout who was shocked to see the work done in just an hour but other wise pleased and awarded them fifty points for finishing their work.

The other students were shocked and mad that the Potter twins had turned a cold shoulder and wondered what they could do to get them to be nice again and so they were making plans to be polite to them both. After lunch the forth year Slytherins had charms with the forth year Huffrellpuffs and so Harry and Mac had another sinister grin on their Faces since four Slytherins were going to be in that class and so they made their way to the charms classroom and sat at the back waiting for everyone. As the class filled in Harry and Mac had their target in view and readied themselves to scare them all and show them their worst nightmares. While professor Flitwick was talking about the incendio charm the four slytherins were screaming and nobody knew why and they just commented that they are seeing their worst dreams and nobody else could see them it made the class laugh and even the professor chuckled at this and sent them to the HW to go see what was wrong and so they left and the class continued with working on the fire spell.

The last class before dinner was another Slytherin and Gryffindor lesson in transfiguration and there were six students hoping nothing would happen to them in the class but as they all entered they noticed Harry and Mac was sitting at the back and so they sat at the front while the rest of the class filled in and then professor James Potter entered to talk about turning solid object into living creatures and back again and James saw the sinister smile that his children had worn all day and it scared him thinking they were up to something and so James handed out blocks of wood to every member of the class and asked them to focus on what animal they wanted their wood to turn into Harry and Mac had their turn into a small deer and doe which amazed James since it was his and Lily's animagus form but when he heared screams from the front he went to find out what it was and it was Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Ron and Theo looking at two backsides of two different animals so James looked at his two children who both said they was not responsible for what had happened and so the class was dismissed and the Potter twins went to dinner and they invited Lady Hogwarts to join them and actually eat for the first time in over a thousand years and so the three sat down and started talking about how the magic in the school had grown when all of the sudden Ron,Fred,George,Hermione,Draco,Daphne,Astoria,Tracey and Theo walked up to both Harry and Mac and apologised for not leaving a note on their birthday and that they were sorry for not apologising sooner and so the Potter twins smiled and made the table bigger and invited them to join them which they all did and Ron kissed Mac and Harry kissed Daphne and then they ate a peaceful meal and the golden crew was back and better than before and the belongings to the rest of the crew was moved back into the founders common room and things went back to normal.


	8. the other schools arrival

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 8: The other schools arrival**

September was coming close to an end and the arrival of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were on it way. Headmistress McGonagal had all the Hogwarts staff and students outside to await their guest and from out of nowhere a ship appeared out of the great lake and out came men in a fury uniform and the Durmstrang school badge on their shirts and the head master Igor Karcarof and out of the sky were a flock of Pegasus's pulling a caridge and every one was guessing that they were the Beauxbatons students and so they were young women in a light blue uniform walking out followed by a giant of a woman named madam Maxine. When all the stunts of Hogwarts was sat at their house tables the doors to the great hall opened and the men of Durmstang entered while banging staffs to the ground to make their entrance and then the Ladies of Beauxbatons walked in and there were only seven boys not effected from their stunning allure. Before the feast began Harry stood up at the front of everyone and announced that he was Lord Hogwarts and just for the tri wizard tournament Hogwarts will be the home to the guest and then he turned to the headmaster of Durmstrang and said his welcome in the Bulgarian native tongue and then shook his hand and then turned to Madam Maxine and welcomed her in french while placing a kiss on her hand then returned to his girlfriend who he shared a passionate kiss with and then everyone gave a loud wolf whistle and then the feast began and the students from the visiting school's split themselves between the four tables the french students split between the ravenclaws and Huffrelpuffs while the Bulgarian men sat at the slytherin and gryffindor tables and had a nice meal followed by a great desert and drink.

Once the feast was over Harry and Daphne went back to his dorm in the founders common room and started making out before they fell asleep on his bed and just as the boys walked in they caught the couple sleeping so they went to their partners and joined them to have a great nights sleep. The next morning the golden crew went to breakfast and decided to sit at the new golden crew table that Lady Hogwarts had made and they started eating a healthy breakfast and since it was a Saturday Harry and Mac went out for a run to start the day off and then when they both got back to the group they asked them if they wanted to go to the common room and chill while everyone does what they want and since Harry was the Lord Hogwarts he asked Lady Hogwarts to make a bar with butter beer pumps in the founders common room so they could have a drink and so she granted his wish and when the golden crew got back to the founders common room they saw a bar with exactly what Harry asked for and so Harry was pulling pints of butter beer for himself and his friends and they sat down and enjoyed the day doing their homework and drinking their favourite drink in the wizarding world. After they had finished the homework the golden crew looked at the Potter twins with grins on their faces and both Harry and Mac said "what?" so Daphne spoke up " we never forgot your birthday and well your gifts are still in your dorms unwrapped so maybe you want to..." but before she could finish her sentence both Harry and Mac headed to their dorms and walked out with mountains of presents that they both ripped into and they were stunned to see that they got a lot especially from their partners and so Harry and Mac went and hugged everyone and then kissed their respected partners and dragged both of them to their dorms and were making out passionately and was loving the intense moment until the bell went for the entering of the competition.

When everyone entered the great hall the goblet of fire stood tall in the middle of an age line to deduce younger students from entering themselves and so students from all three schools at the age of sixteen and over entered their name and school they were representing and now the tri-wizard tournament had begun.


	9. the champion selection

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 9: The champion selection**

Weeks had passed and everyone had the opportunity to place their name in the goblet of fire for the tri wizard tournament and now it was time to select the three champions to compete in three dangerous tasks and so the students from Hogwarts, Dermstrang and Beauxbatons were in the great hall waiting for the hosting school headmistress to start off the name selection. When the fire changed from the magnificent blue to an astonishing red the first name popped out and the first champion was to be reviled and so Minerva McGonagal shouted " the Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum" and the well known Bulgarian seeker rose from his seat and shook hands with all three head of all three of the schools and then went to the hall of champions to await his next two opponents. When the goblet flared up red again another piece of chard parchment came out and the head mistress said "the Beauxbatons champion is Flur Delacore" and then a beautiful blonde stood from her seat and like her first opponent and shook hands with each head and then joined Krum down in the hall of Flur left the great hall the goblet flared one final time and a chard piece of Basilisk skin came out everyone was wondering what had happened to parchment but when everyone saw the shocked look on the headmistress face Harry ran to his godmother and asked what was wrong and then she shouted "The Hogwarts champion is Lord Harry James Potter Black Ravenclaw Huffrelpuff Gryffindor Slytherin and Harry felt his heart sink and wanted to know what had happened and just then Lady Hogwarts came in and said "A death eater is disguised as a Hogwarts Professor and it is Mad-Eye Moody" then with a flick of his wand James Potter stunned the Fake and watched him transform in to Barty Crouch Jr and then aurors arrived and took the mass murdering psychopathy to Azkaban.

After the aurors had let the Goblet died down and the fire went out and Harry felt like crap he wanted to be out of this crazy game but knew since they used his name that his magic was tied and so he entered the hall of champions and waited for the staff to come through and talk about the tasks. After five minutes the staff walked in but James and Lily ran to Harry and asked if he put his name in the cup and Harry said that he would rather die than put it in a game where he could die and this assured everyone that the young wizard who was stronger than anyone in the room and so they were starting to talk about a the day that the task was and that was the fourteenth of November.

After the three champions left the hall of champions and re entered the great hall they each said the farewell and good luck and left to go back to their dorms and so they went their separate ways and just as Harry entered the founders common room he was attacked by his blonde beauty girl Daphne who was now scared about what he said about the dark lord during the summer and Ron just had a dirty look that nobody missed and Mac questioned him only to get "he put his name in that cup" as an answer and everyone knew Harry never went near the ancient artefact so Ron apologised and realised he was wrong and so the group went to bed in their couples and slept on this bad day remembering the fact that their leader was in a dangerous game that he might not walk away from.

Over the course of the month the golden crew were searching up previous tri wizard tournaments to see if there was a connection in the tasks and to find out ways to make Harry safe while he competes. After hours of research the group headed out for some lunch before they headed to the founders common room to relax and talk about what they found out while drinking their butter beer and the new snacks from their own snack bar that had been made since they forgot to go for all three meals last Tuesday when they were in and out of lessons and was tired out after the animagus training Harry had put them through to find their animals magical or normal. and since then they have had a bar and food bar in their common room.

During a potions lesson a sixth year student came in and asked for Harry so he could have his picture taken and wand measured and so Severus said "Mr Potter you may pack your things and go ill expect a two foot long essay on how well the wolfs bane potion can help w werewolf for their transformation" and with a nod from Harry he left and started talking to the sixth year Slytherin Girl about how he was not sure how his name came out of the goblet yet how excited he was to show his school that he will not let them down easy. The sixth year Slytherin girl introduced herself as Jenny Potter and has been looking for her family for years after her kidnapping of death eaters years ago and was not raised but dragged up by them. This shocked Harry thinking that only He and Mac were the only Potter children out their and now knew the reason why their parents felt down and depressed on the twenty forth of June and Harry hugged the girl and said "Tour not gonna believe this but our parents have been looking for you for years" this brought a smile to her face and she asked "would it be OK if i meet them?" and Harry beamed at her and said "They will be thrilled to have you Back you look like a younger version of mum eyes and hair" and this was the start of a new bonding.

When Harry and Jenny entered the room that was being used Harry saw his parents and asked them to come to the side for a moment so they did and James asked who the younger looking version of his wife was and then it clicked in Lily's head and she had tears coming out of her eyes while she said "Jen- Jenny?" at this the girl nodded and then James had tears of joy while both parents hugged their long lost daughter of sixteen the now reunited family was talking photos of the champions were taken and then the old wand maker Olivander walked up to the three and measured the wand of Victor Krum and said that it had been in tip top shape and that he has treated it with care and then he walked over to Flur and noticed the veela core in her wand and he told her that she was a powerful young lady and then next was young Mr Potter who Olivander was shocked to see with his wand at mighty and stronger with the cores of more than one and he told the other two champions they have a big problem if they thought they could beat Harry with the power he held.


	10. the potter family reunion

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 10: The Potter Family reunion**

After having his wand examined Harry was pulled into a broom closet by Rita Skeeter and she was really annoying Harry by trying to break him and all she got was a stunner and then out of the broom closet out walked a rather angry boy who lived until he saw his older sister, mother and father and so he walked over to them and hugged them with tears in his eyes and said "were going to the founder common room Jenny your things will be there" and so Harry, Jenny, James and Lily entered and they saw the golden crew all waiting for Harry. When Mac looked at the sixth year she asked "Mum Dad who is that girl" and then Lily said "Mac do u remember why we have always been upset on June twenty fourth" Mac nodded and so Lily continued and said "Well it was because you had an older sister who was taken from us before you two were born" and then it clicked and Mac ran to the girl and said "welcome home" and both the Potter sisters hugged for what seemed like forever and then all the Potter children got into a group hug and it made everyone join in and welcomed the sixth year to the golden crew.

During dinner Jenny joined the golden crew at their table and was happily tucking into the feast that was set up for them when Harry asked if Jenny had an interest in someone Jenny started blushing and then admitted that she liked a girl but not from Hogwarts and that only made them peak up a bit more and asked who it was and when Jenny spoke up and said "I like Flur from Beauxbatons" so Harry summoned the girl and she then appeared next to Jenny and the girl started to blush. Flur looked confused but then Harry told her that his older sister likes her in a way that is not drawn to the veela side of her and this made the french girl blush and giggle and so she was offered a room with Jenny in the founders common room which she took and this started a relationship between Jenny and the Beauxbatons champion Flur Delacore.

When everyone returned to their dorms Jenny and Flur Joined Harry and the golden crew and they both shared a bed since they were trusted not to do anything stupid and they ended up sleeping in peace. Just as midnight hit Harry woke up from shock as if during his nightmare was hit with the torture curse and he fell out of his bed and walked out of the dorm leaving Mac and Ron and Daphne. When Harry walked into the founders common room he made himself a pint of butter beer to help cool his thoughts and so he sat down to silence until Salazar woke up and said "What is the problem young Harry?" Harry then explained that he had this dream and that the effects of the torture curse felt real and then he woke up after he fell out of his bed and this was concerning to Salazar and so he was telling the story of how the curse was invented and what it was used for before it became dark just like the killing curse was used to help put people who were suffering and was in pain to rest until the so called dark lord used it for fun and to split his soul and so Harry listened to the stories of the unforgivable curses before the became what they are today and then Harry felt really warm that he took off his top and went back to bed where Daphne put her arms around him and felt his muscular build and then Harry fell into a nice and easy sleep.

The next morning Harry sneaked out of his dorm and woke up Jenny and Flur to help them find their animagus form and so they entered the founders common room and Harry was telling them the technique to see what they were going to be and while both sixth year girls were in the trance Jenny saw not just one but three forms a common Welsh green Dragon a phoenix and a wolf it seemed all the Potter children had the dragon,wolf and phoenix in them and then Flur saw three also and they were unicorn jaguar and blonde wolf and once they were done everyone was entering the common room and they were told by Harry that since everyone had a wolf form for an animagus that they were going to train to work on their speed so they could use it while human and then test the strength. So after ten minutes the whole golden crew were in training gear the boys were in jogging bottoms and a vest while the girls were in jogging bottoms and a sports bra and were waiting outside to start the training. Harry set a course for a sprint and while the kids transformed the three schools came out to watch what was going on and then they watched as Harry transformed into his big all mighty alpha wolf form and then the three schools watched the race which Harry ran and then they watched as all of the students turned back into themselves Madam Maxine was shocked to see Flur transform as she had no idea that the girl was part of this and she praised heron her magical abilities and knew that being with this group has made her stronger Harry walked up to the middle and cast sonorous on himself and said "if anyone wants to train they can we are only training because i'm in the games of the tri wizard tournament" this inspired loads of the student to join in and when they were finished everyone entered the great hall and had breakfast and then to change for the first lesson of the day.

The first lesson was a mixed year group lesson between the forth and sixth year slytherins and gryffindor's and a few other school members joined in these were Flur and Victor. Flur sat with Jenny while Victor sat with another sixth year slytherin called Rachel Hemmings. The class was taught by Remus and he was feeling rather good even though it was a night of a full moon since he had loads of the wolfs bane potion and so he went on teaching the patronus charm and asked Harry to do a demonstration. Just as Harry got out of his seat Remus brought a dementor Bogart in and asked the class to pay attention because they didn't know what the tasks were for the tournament so Harry aimed his wand and thought of the time where it was just him and Daphne every time they were alone and then he shouted "Expecto Patronarm!" and then out came eight different misty full animals A lion a basilisk a badger a raven a wolf an phoenix a unicorn and a Hungarian horntail and this shocked Remus since he didn't know the power of Harry since he taught him the spell in his third year and the class was amazed and then they all had a go and some noticed that it was their animagus forms like Harry and then the class had finished and lunch had began.


	11. the first task dragons

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 11: The first task Dragons**

Days had passed and now it was time for the first task of the tri wizard tournament and a jumpy little man Harry remembered as Ludo came in with a smile on his face and announced to the three champions that they had a simple task of collecting a golden egg out of a nest of real life dragon eggs but they had to battle a dragon without hurting her or the eggs. This made Harry and Flur smile since they had training but it made all three champions think on their tactics on how they were going to retrieve the egg. Just as the the heads of the three schools entered Minerva stood behind Harry while Maxine Stood behind Flur and Igor stood behind Victor and then Ludo stood in the centre of the triangle with a purple bag that was puffing a lot of smoke and so he went to Flur first and asked her to pick out the miniature version of the dragon she was going to face so she placed her hand in and pulled out a common welsh green dragon ans this made Flur look nervous since her new girlfriend was this creature as on of her animagus forms and then Ludo turned to Victor and he pulled out a Chinese firebolt dragon and Igor looked impressed and then it was Harry's turn and he picked out the last dragon the most dangerous one known to wizard kind the Hungarian Horntail dragon. Harry was not bothered since he had a trick up his sleeve and thought about using he dragon animagus form to help him get the egg and have a conversation with the female dragon to tell her some idiot placed a fake egg with hers.

Just as the cannon went Victor was the first to go and so the other two champions were watching from the tent. They watched how the Bulgarian seeker transfigured rocks to wolves and just took the egg Victor gained ten points from Igor nine from Maxine and Minerva and four from Ludo and Barty crouch Sr which gave him a total of thirty six points and so the Bulgarian walked to the medic tent to make sure no issues went off while being burnt. Next it was Flur's turn to go and Harry gave her the advice of using her Jaguar form because her fur could blend into the rocks and so she could get her egg quicker than Victor and so she left the tent with a nod towards Harry then to the Crowd before she got on all fours and brought out her Jaguar form and the dragon could not see her at all and so Flur ran at a break neck speed and got her gold egg in her mouth and ran before transforming back to herself and getting her score all the judges were stunned and so Igor awarded a nine and Maxine And the other three gave her a ten so she had thirty nine which put her in the lead so far and then she went to the medic tent to get the stones out of her hands from when they dug into her paw. Last it was Harry's turn and nobody knew what the young man was up to and just as he made his way out of the tent the young lad transformed into the Hungarian Horntail dragon form and he walked out into the arena and he saw the troubled dragon across from him and so he started a conversation "Why is such a mighty dragon most feared in the land troubled?" he asked and the dragon replied "Someone is trying to harm my babies before they hatch" this made Harry tell her about the idiot "I know of these people and so they placed a fake golden egg with your unborn may i take it so you can raise your young" the mother dragon looked puzzled and then smelt her eggs and indeed she found the fake and passed it to Harry and then he transformed back into himself and he smiled at the dragon and she bowed her head to the young man and kept her eyes on her young while Harry got his score all the judges could't give him any lower than ten apiece so he walked out with fifty points and Harry was happy with himself.

When Harry left the arena he walked up to the castle with the egg and was Talking to Daphne while heading to the founders common room. Daphne was wondering about the clue inside the egg and so Harry showed her the outside the markings were mermish and that meant that it was made of mermaid gold and it could only be opened under water, Daphne wanted to hear the clue so she took Harry to the baths and filled it with water and then she went into a stall and put on her swimsuit and harry changed into his swim shorts and then got into the big bath tub. Daphne walked out two minutes later and turned off the water taps and joined her boyfriend when he said "We have to go under the water to hear what it is" and so both Harry and Daphne went under water and opened the egg and in a beautiful voice it sang " _come seek us where our voices sound,we can not sing above the ground,and while your searching ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour, the prospect black,too late it's gone,it wont come back"_ when Harry and Daphne re-surfaced above the water Harry stared at Daphne and told her that she will be the thing the one he would sorely miss and so she knew she was going to be taken so Harry did a point me spell on Daphne so he could find her fast so she would not be gone forever and this made both Harry and Daphne happy so they got out of the bath and dried themselves off before putting their clothes back on and then re entered the founders common room and re told the golden crew the clue and luckily Flur was there so she could just keep the egg as a trophy of success for the first task


	12. the yule ball

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 12: the yule ball**

After the dragons and finding out the clue for the second task the students were called into the great hall for reasons they did not know and so students from all three schools entered the hall and noticed that the boys were on one side while the girls were on the other and professor McGonagal was in the centre with a record player and record. While the students were looking at the aged professor she told them all that due to the tri wizard tournament they all had to attend a dance known as the yule ball on Christmas night and it was for only fourth years and up and other things will be sorted for the younger years some of the third years looked down mainly one slytherin girl Astoria Greengrass but just then Minerva said "Now if a student in the years four and above asks a third year then that person may go to the ball" with them words Astoria looked happy and she kissed Tracey which she returned and so the headmistress carried on and looked for someone to practise with and so she walked up to Ron and said "Ah Mr Weasley" Ron looked a bit down and said " Yes?" then Minerva said " Would you join me pleas" so Ron stood up and walked to the centre of the great hall and waited for instructions just then the head said "Now place your right hand on my waist" Ron looked puzzled and said "where?" then the professor said "my waist" and so Ron had put his hand where the professor asked him and then the music started and Minerva was showing Ron the steps. Meanwhile Harry looked up at Fred and George and said "Oi your never gonna let him forget this are you?" and the twins in union said "Never" with a grin on their faces and then the headmistress said "Everyone on your feet and so the boys and girls stood and Harry walked over to Daphne and said "May I have this dance Miss Greengrass?" Daphne replied "Why of course you may Mr Potter and they both waltzed around the room and everyone from the golden crew were in their couples and Theo started dancing with Millicent Bulstrode and Mac walked over to Professor McGonagal and asked " Aunt Minnie may i borrow Ron please?" and so Minerva moved and Mac joined her boyfriend for the waltz around the room like every one else.

Days had passed and the lads of the golden crew along with Tracey and Jenny walked into the founders common room to find their partners sat down talking and just as Harry caught their attention Harry started off by saying "OK ladies we have decided that we should just say this" and then all of the lads plus the two girls said to their partners "Would you go to the ball with me?" screams of happiness and joy could be heared as the girls rushed to their boy/ girl and kissed them with passion and then out of no where each girl got a bunch of roses from their dates and then they went into full on lover mode and kissed their partners again. By time night came each member of the golden crew had their partners for dates and they were happily talking until Daphne dragged Harry off to bed and then the other girls followed her actions and dragged their partners to bed and they all kissed until they fell asleep.

Next morning in the great hall the golden crew sat at their table and started eating when the owl post came. Harry got a rather suspicious letter with a crest he did not know and so he opened the letter and felt the most burning sensation he had felt while the dark lord was around it had the blood of the dark lord all over the parchment and Harry dropped to the floor screaming in pain as his scar burst open and this made Mac, Jenny, Draco, James, Lily,Sirius, Severus,Bellatrix, Minerva and Remus rush to his side and try help him but it was too late he had already passed out from the pain and then Daphne picked up the blood covered letter and read it slowed "I'm coming for you Potter The dark Lord" and so she screamed since Harry saw this during the summer at his home and then Harry was taken to the HW to get checked out. People started putting the dots together and gasped when Hermione opened her mouth " the dark lord ordered Barty Crouch Jr to place Harry's name in the cup so he can get to Harry" this made everyone feel edgy about letting him continue but they knew he would lose his magic if he stopped and so he had to carry on.

The next Day Harry had woken up and walked out of the HW and to the great hall where everyone saw his entrance they gasped at him and noticed that he was back to full strength and it was a good job since it was Christmas and the day of the yule ball and so classes were cancelled for the day so the staff could prepare the great hall for this wonderful dance. After breakfast the golden crew went to the founders common room where they relaxed had a butter beer and a snack. Harry noticed that Theo's date was not in the room so he told Theo to go and get his date and this made Theo dash out of the room and come back within twenty minutes with Millicent and she thanked Harry for the invite and she was served a butter beer and some food since they were going to be there till the night sun had started to go down so Harry,Theo,Ron,Draco,Tracey and Jenny,Fred and George went to go change for the ball there was a barrier covering the privacy of the two girls to change and they let the girls put on make up and then all of them were done and he went to the girls dorm and said outside of the door "Me and the guys and other two girls are ready and we will be outside the great hall waiting for you" Daphne said "OK love" and then the guys plus Jenny and Tracey left the founders common room and was heading for the great hall.

After half an hour the girls showed up and the guys plus the two other girls had their jaws drop at the sight of their dates and Harry walked up to Daphne and told her how beautiful and sexy she looked in the slytherin green dress she was wearing with emerald earrings to match his eyes and then Harry mentioned to Flur that the champions dance first so Harry and Daphne went to the front of the line while Flur and Jenny was second in line to enter the Victor and Rachel Hemmings was last to enter so all the other members had gone into the hall to await the champions and their dates to start off the dance. Once the double doors opened the six students entered and was in a different spot Harry had he hand on Daphne's waist while she had hers around his neck and the same was with Flur and Jenny and Victor and Rachel and so the dance began and the six dancers started to waltz around the room then others started to join in and they danced the night away. When the Ball ended the golden crew and their dates went back to the founders common room and changed then they went to bed with their partners and slept thinking about the fun they had at the yule ball and said in their minds" we will never forget this" and that was how peaceful they were during their rest


	13. the second task the black lake

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 13: the second task the black lake**

The day before the second task the champions got the day off lessons to be with their family and friends who support them them through the year that has gone by so far. Harry and his family and friends invited the Delacore family to join them so Monsieur and along with Flur and their youngest Gabriela walked over to the Potter family and Flur kissed Jenny and told her parents that she has found love in England and this pleased the Delacore parents knowing it was true love and not because of the veela side of their eldest daughter and was proud to welcome the Potters to their ever growing family. During the day the Potter's and Delacore's plus the golden crew went to Hogsmeade village for a meal to celebrate the progress that both Harry and Flur have done during the tournament and they made a toast to them both and then returned to the castle since the task was only hours away.

The next morning as suspected Daphne and Jenny had gone and was being used as the object to find in the black lake both Flur and Harry knew this and so the re placed the point me spell on both Daphne and Jenny before the were taken and the staff didn't know about it Victor was in a state since Rachel Hemmings had gone missing he had hoped she would wish him luck before going to the task but she never showed up to breakfast and he had no clue she was his object to collect from under water, Just as the cannon went off both Harry and Flur transfigured themselves to have gills and webbed up feet and fingers then cast the point me spell and both headed off together to get their loved one back safe and sound since Victor was nowhere to be seen they headed off in the direction that the spell was taking them and then they saw a merpeople village and they were being followed by creatures known as Harry and Flur was fighting them off and made sure they would save their partner before the time was up.

After defeating the foul creatures both Harry and Flur went to the village and found their targets in a magical sleep so they wouldn't die and so they used the cutting hex at the rope that was keeping them under water and then they started swimming to the surface. Within five minutes both Harry and Flur got their hostage above water so they could breathe and got them back to the platform where they were handed towels to dry off while Victor finished the minutes later Victor and Rachel ha surfaced and went to the platform to hear the score Like the first task Harry had earned fifty points putting him in the lead with one hundred points and Flur had just got fifty making her hit 89 and the Bulgarian scored forty which put him at seventy six and still in last place. On the way back to the castle Harry and Daphne and the rest of the golden crew were walking back to the founders common room and got changed out of the wet clothing that they were in and so they dried off completely Harry and Daphne had their clothes in Harry's dorm so they changed their and Jenny and Flur had theirs together so they changed in the girls dorm and then all four walked out in to the common room and each had a pint of butter beer from their personal bar and got some snacks till dinner time.

When dinner arrived Harry and the golden crew made their way to the great hall and sat at their usual table upon entering Harry and Flur along with Victor has a congratulations from everyone and gave them good luck on the final task which was in a couple weeks and they should be ready since it was not a dragon or creatures of the deep but something else and then the evening feast began and everyone was eating the first course of roast pork gammon ham beef and chicken along with mash potatoes carrots asparagus peas broccoli and cauliflower and Harry mentioned that it was a delicious meal and he ate three plates of the meal since he enjoyed it and then the deserts came and it was one of Harry and Mac's favourite Apple pie with all sorts of different flavoured ice cream and so the Potter twins had six bowls of the desert which did not surprise James and Lily but the rest of the school it shocked. When dinner was over the golden crew went to the founders common room said goodnight to the founders and went to bed and slept peacefully since they had their exams to go to in the morning and it was potions and transfiguration animagus exams during the morning then the DADA and charms then the COMC then History of magic with professor Malfoy in the afternoon.


	14. the final task the maze

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 14: the final task the maze**

After the careful weeks of exams Harry and the golden crew think they may have passed every single class since Lucius was teaching history of magic and with Narcissa teaching muggle studies and now it was close to the third task and the three champions were down at the quiditch pitch looking at the maze for the final task. Ludo Bagman was telling them that the tri wizard cup was in the centre but they will face certain creatures that will be trying to stop them from getting the cup and then he left the student to look at the maze a little while longer. Victor opened his mouth and said "Mr Olivander was correct to think we could beat you Harry." Harry smiled and said "It's nothing to do with my wand its how i use my magic and my feeling to why i'm winning and i guess that ill be the first to enter this thing" the other champions agreed and then the three left the quiditch pitch and re entered the castle to get some lunch.

After lunch Harry felt like going to bed so he left the great hall and went to the founders common room and went to he bed in his trousers and no t-shirt and just as his eyes closed Daphne walked in and followed Harry's directions and went to sleep in her sports gear and they slept peacefully. After four hours Harry and Daphne went to the great hall for dinner with their friends. During dinner Harry and Flur were telling the group about the maze and how they think Harry will be the first to enter and face what ever dark creatures the ministry had placed inside this structure. Daphne's grip tightened on Harry ash she felt something bad was coming and she didn't want to lose the man she loves but Harry reassured her that nothing will happen to him and he will return safely back to her. So after the golden crew finished their dinner's they all made their way to bed so they could rise early for the day of fun till it was time for the third and final task in this tournament.

The next day everyone woke up at eight thirty so they could be with Harry and Flur for the morning till the time of the task came around James and Lily joined in too. Harry was going through the ideas of how he and Flur could ditch the dark creatures by using their animagus forms to blend in with the dark being and move freely while leaving Victor in the dark and so they all went outside in the sun to train in an animagus run which Sirius joined in and so Harry set the course and then transformed into the almighty alpha of the group of wolves and then they set off with prongs and padfoot at the back Harry was in the front and just as he passed the finished line he transformed and laughed at everyone except Daphne and then he hugged Daphne after she turned back into herself Harry complemented Daphne by saying "your getting faster baby keep that up and you and I will be here at the same time" Harry then turned to Mac and said "Mac use the twin bond today and use it to see through my eyes for everyone to know that i'm OK" and then Mac nodded and Harry left the group so he could get ready and Flur joined him.

The morning had passed and it was now time for the final task to begin and the champions walked out of the champions tent to their own entrance of this monster of a maze. Harry looked at his family and nodded towards Mac and she then started the chant to help her see through Harry's eyes while he was in this task and then Ludo Bagman started talking "Ladies and gentlemen we are here finally at the final task" with that everyone cheered and Ludo carried on "Today the champs will face no dragon or creatures of the waters but their worst fears and they will have to keep in touch with their magic if they want to survive" this had Lily shouting " Are you crazy you fool" then the man laughed and said "yes i am but its for fun" and so everyone started shouting till Ludo said "Mr Potter you will enter first followed by Miss Delacore then Mr Krum" with that the cannon fired and Harry was entered the maze and the hedge behind him closed up and then he started talking to Mac though the twin link and asked if she could see what he was and Mac said yes and so he transformed into his wolf form and scouted the way through the maze and found a dementor but it did not attack him it just let him past then he came face to face with acromantulas and as he roared and scared the giant spiders away and thats when he heared a female scream and knew Flur was out of the game completely and now it was just him and Victor but just then he heared a roar of a man as if he was in pain and Mac told Harry though the link that both Victor and Flur has been brought back to the outside unconscious and so Harry hurried and found the shining glistening tri wizard cup and so he transformed back into himself and grabbed the cup but felt a tug at his navel and he was transported to a graveyard. Back at the quiditch filed Mac screamed and said that the cup was turned into a portkey and that Harry was now in a graveyard the minister asked how she knew and so she mentioned that she and Harry share a twin bond and so he asked her to project from her mind and view what is happening to Harry so Mac cast a spell and now everyone could see what was going on.


	15. the dark lord returns

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 15: The dark lord returns**

After Harry got his balance back he saw that he was in a graveyard and it was not just any graveyard it was the Riddle family Graveyard in little Hangleton and Harry had a bad feeling when all of a sudden a pain shot through his scar like never before and a death eater in pink robes and a mask made of silver came out with what looked like a baby bundle but Harry knew the difference and he knew who was in the at Hogwarts everyone was watching this strange woman light a cauldron and place the pale looking creature inside the boiling concoction back in the graveyard Harry watched as the witch place the bone of the so called little pale creatures father inside the cauldron and then cut off her own hand whit a dagger and then pulled out a ceremonial blade and cut Harry's arm open and dropped his blood in the boiling hot pot then pain like never before was going through Harry and the people back in Hogwarts who was watching this could not help Harry and this made the women in Harry's family and his girlfriend cry.

Meanwhile in the graveyard the boiling cauldron was no more and init's place was a pale snake looking man with red eyes was looking at the death eater that had resurrected him and he asked for his wand and then made the dark mark on her arm darker than pale-ish and then summoned his other death eaters and he then started talking "Welcome my friends thirteen years it's been and yet i stand before you dissapointed not one of you tried to find me McNair, Carrow, Carrow,sable" and then the death eater who had returned its so called dark lord spoke up and said "i returned my lord" and then Voldemort said "yes you did and as a thank you" he waved his wand and in the place of her lost hand grew a silver hand that moved like her actual hand.

Over at Hogwarts the minister sat there shocked that the mad man the dark lord had returned and watched in horror at the form he had taken in the graveyard the pain in Harry's head had stopped so he stood up and said "Oi Tommy boy forgetting someone" then the dark lord turned and smiled and said "ah Harry i almost forgot you were here" then Harry gave his signature smirk and sent a few cutting curses at his death eaters throat and they dropped instantly then he called up on the sword of gryffindor and cut his snake Nargini's head clean off and the dark lord was now weakening and that had Harry's attention and so he spoke "So it is true you did create Horcruxes well i have already destroyed your diary your snake and the tiara and the huffrelpuff cup you have three left and ill find them accio cup" and then Harry had gone and was transported back to Hogwarts where he collapsed to the ground and passed out. His family rushed over to him to see if he was OK but they got no answer and so Harry had not only won the tri wizard tournament but faced off against the darkest wizard of all time and everyone had watched through the eyes of one Mackenzie Lily Potter.

When Harry woke up in the HW the minister asked if it was OK to talk to him and Harry nodded and so the minister started "Harry my boy i'm so sorry you had to go through that we saw what happened and we will be alerting the wizarding world that the dark lord has returned and the muggle world that a mass murderer is back so people know not to go head on against him and his death eaters and here is your prize money" Harry took the money and said "thank you minister i'm OK now just want this year to end so i can go home with my family" the minister understood and walked out while Harry slept and the minister told them that he is resting so they should wait till the morning when he wakes up.

The next day Harry woke up and saw that Flur and Victor was staring at him with awe and they asked him if he felt OK after what had happened yesterday and Harry said yes and then the doors opened and people came flooding in and Daphne ran straight to Harry and kissed him while Jenny kissed Flur and Rachel Hemmings kissed Victor and told him that she was transferring to Durmstrang for her final year and that she spoke to headmaster Karckaroff and that he said it was OK so Victor kissed Rachel again and Flur mentioned that when they finish finish the year at Beauxbatons she was going to transfer to Hogwarts so they could be together next year Harry and Daphne laughed because they knew there was no separating those two even if you tried and it was OK with Harry since he owns the school and he made her a residence in the golden crew. Harry then noticed that all his friends were there with him and he noticed a small blonde girl near Draco and remembered it to be his new cousin Emma and he told her that she still has her bed in the founders common room for when she officially starts next year since she was afraid of this year which Draco understood and so Harry and his friends including Flur and Jenny left and headed to the founders common room and they sat down with pints of butter beer and snacks from the bar and snack bar and they relaxed listening to music while the figure out what prank to pull on the marauders this year at the leaving feast.


	16. the end of year treat

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Goblet Of Fire**

 **Chapter 16: end of year treat**

Since the tri wizard tournament was won by Hogwarts Harry decided to share the winnings with his fellow champions equally because they tried hard and the staff thought it was a nice gesture so all of them ended up with five thousand gallons each and then they all went to the last feast of the year and this made Harry happy since he was going home tomorrow and he wanted to leave with a bang so he told everyone to keep an eye on three staff members professor Potter,Black and lupin and so every five seconds while having lunch the students from all three schools were peaking at the three men and noticed that they squeaked at something painful and they didn't know what but Harry, Flur and Victor knew and so everyone was laughing at the three men. From the first task the three champions kept the live models of the dragons the faced and since they could move and breathe fire they used them as the prank on the three marauders yet the three men did not know it was the golden crew along with the other two champions and so they kept shrinking in pan and Severus thought it was hilarious as did everyone else and then they turned to Harry who shook his head telling them it wasn't him but when he looked at his friend his signature smirk returned.

After the feast was over the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students were leaving but Flur said to Jenny that she will see her during the summer and the two girlfriends kissed and Victor told Rachel that he will see her in Bulgaria when she arrives then kissed her before he got on the great ship and the french girls got in the caridge and then they were off the ship sank into the black lake and the caridge pulled by the Pegasus's was high in the sky and so Hogwarts became quite and normal once again. The golden crew went back to the founders common room and started packing their belongings for the summer and then they started getting ready for bed and then they wished the founders goodnight and then they went to bed and slept for tomorrow was the day they go home.

As the morning sun had risen to the sky Harry did with Daphne by his side as they made their way to breakfast for the last time this year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and so they ate as much as they could until they were full and then they went back to the founders common room and shrunk their trunks and put a feather light charm on them so they fell like it was heavy and then out of Harry's skin his familiar popped out and said "i will misss it here" and Harry replied "so will i Bella" the Bella popped back into Harry's skin and both Harry and Daphne made their way to the caridge's back to the train where they found the golden crew compartment and resized it so everyone could fit. When everyone came into the compartment the girls sat on the boys lap and was talking about the years turnout as the train started moving and then Jenny asked "what is Potter manor like?" then Harry and Mac, Daphne and Astoria and Tracey said its magnificent and that their friends join them sometimes and with the nods of every other member of the group Jenny started to relax and think of her Family home.

When the train stopped at platform nine and three quarters the golden crew got off the train and walked over to the floo network and flooed to Potter manor before the Weasley boys flooed to the Burrow and then Theo back to Nott manor. Jenny asked why the Greengrass sisters didn't leave and then they explained that death eater murdered their parents and it upset Jenny and she hugged both of them and just as they broke apart James and Lily Potter arrived home and Hugged their kids as well as Daphne, Astoria and Tracey and told them to get settled in and hep Jenny find her room and so Harry showed Jenny her room and it was nice fresh and clean so she put her trunk at the bottom of her bed and sat down and started writing a letter to Flur telling her about what will be their room when she comes back to England and so the Potter family was thinking about what the summer had in store for them this year and so they went to plan what they would do since they were home for four months till next term.


End file.
